Bringing Back A Hero
by Flamesofthemo0n
Summary: Post Divided We Fall. Spoilers. What do the Flash's teammates think during his close call with the Speed Force? Seven Chapters for Each Hero involved.
1. Superman POV

**Author's Note: Something new this time…a JLU fic. I love the show, and rediscovered it online. I wanted to do this piece after watching the episode "Divided we Fall." **

**Warnings: This piece contains spoilers for the Episode "Divided We Fall"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to the Justice League. That's DC Comics thing.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Superman Point of View**

The first thing I perceived when I woke from consciousness was the sound—Braniac screaming? As the dust cleared I realized that it was Brainiac, and Luthor, screaming. I stared, Flash was destroying Brainiac? Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others get up, and Batman moved forward. Then there was a loud explosion and a bright white light, lots of smoke. And there lay a now naked Luthor, free from Brainiac. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was Flash. There was white lightning surrounding him, and rocks traveling upward. He turned. "I feel kinda funny—"Was what he said, and he stumbled for a moment, before fading away. Try as I might to reach him, I couldn't get there in time. I heard Wonder Woman yell, and saw Luthor's astonished gaze. The other heroes were stunned, I gave a quick glance, Batman, for once, looked stunned, and John terrified. Then my attention was caught by Luthor, and his cackle.

"Well…looks like I did kill him after all..." Was all he said before he caught the look I was giving him. "I think I was mistaken before, this is the part where you kill me." He said, and then I had his neck between my hands. I felt my eyes begin to heat, and I desperately wanted to kill him, but something stayed my hand. I didn't want to be the man who killed Luthor. I heard someone begin to run toward me, but something stopped them.

"I'm not the man who killed president Luthor, "I stated, bringing the man down to my gaze. "Right now I wish to heaven that I were, but I'm not." I was going to say more, but J'onn caught my attention.

"Superman, everyone, "Flash is still alive! I'm in telepathic contact with him. His spirit is weak, and growing weaker, but he is still alive!" He was motioning around, and Shayera began to move. There was another flash of light, which threatened to engulf her.

"Flash!" She yelled.

"Shayera?" We all heard. My heart leapt into my mouth. "It's so beautiful here. There's a force…a speed force. And it's calling me home. I have to go now…" Wally's voice began to fade, and Shayera's face grew more frightened.

"No Wally! Grab my hand!" She yelled, voice shrill. And he did, she began to slide into the swirling light, but John grabbed her hand.

"I'm here too Wally!" John yelled. J'onn ran forward, and then me. I forgot about Luthor.

"We're all here!" I yelled. Wonder Woman grabbed my hand, and Batman grabbed hers. We weren't going to let go. Our capes fluttered in the strong wind generated by the portal, and we struggled and pulled with all our might.

"You've got to come back to us!" John yelled, and we doubled our efforts. Within a moment a red form began to come out of the portal, and then, before I could blink, was on the floor in Shayera's arms…Wally, the Flash, was safe.

"I can never go that fast again…if I do, I'm never coming back…" He said weakly. John and Shayera just smiled in relief. And in that moment I knew, that Wally was more than a goofball, he was a common thread in the team…the thread of our conscious, and the thread that prevented the Justice Lords. I made a pact with myself, which was to never lose hope in the biggest goofball our team had.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**There was Superman's point of view. I'm not particularly pleased with it, it will undergo revision. But it's enough to jumpstart for the rest of the story. Review please.**

**Luna.**


	2. Wonder Woman POV

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry about the wait. My muse did not leave me. It was merely a trial of finding time. Lol. I have too many things to do between choir, AP History, AP Biology, and my job. But I will try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Justice League, or its creators. Nor am I in any way affiliated with it. This story is for enjoyment purposes only, and not for any profit.**

**Warning: This piece contains spoilers for "Divided We Fall"**

**Bringing Back a Hero **

**Chapter II**

**Wonder Woman P.O.V**

I shook my head lightly as the wind blew the heavy rubble off me. How long had I been trapped? I saw the others getting up, and it was only then that I heard the terrible sound of Braniac. But it didn't sound like he was gloating…in fact…it sounded like he was being destroyed.

I whipped my head toward the sound, and felt my eyes widen. There was Flash…destroying Braniac. This wasn't the Flash that I knew. This was a Flash who was delivering justice to the most evil thing we may have encountered.

Within moments, he was done, but now even more cause for worry. Rocks were traveling upward, and Flash didn't look at all triumphant, in fact, he looked terrified.

"I feel kind of…funny…" Was all he said, and Superman ran toward him. But it was too late…Flash was gone. My jaw dropped…Flash….gone? It couldn't be.

Then I heard laughter, and everyone turned. Luthor was laughing. Before I could move toward the bastard, Superman was there.

Superman grabbed Luthor by the neck, and I looked on in fear as Superman's eyes began to blaze red, and I started to run forward, but Batman's arm blocked my path. I wanted to kill Bruce in that instant…didn't he see? This could be our undoing…this is where the Justice Lords will become reality. But to my relief, the red faded and only Superman was there.

He grabbed Luthor by the neck. "I'm not the man who killed President Luthor…right now, I wish to heaven that I were, but I'm not!"

I have a feeling that Superman was going to say more, if J'onn had not unteruppted us.

"Superman…Everyone. Flash is still Alive! I'm in telepathic contact with him. His spirit is weak…and growing weaker. But he is still alive!"

I bit my lip, daring to hope, as Shayera moved forward. I stepped forward when a bright light suddenly appeared.

"Flash!" She called.

"Shayera? It's so beautiful here…there's a force…a speed force. And it's calling me home…"

I wanted to run into the light, tell him that he couldn't go. He couldn't leave us.

"I have to go now…" His voice began to trail away, and with it, my hope.

"No Wally!" Shayera shouted, and I heard terror in that voice. "Take my hand!" And he did.

Green Lantern grabbed Shayera. "I'm here to Buddy!"

Then Superman. "We're all here!" J'onn grabbed Superman, and I took J'onn's green hand in mine. I looked away, and Batman had my free hand in his, and was pulling. And we pulled. The strong wind generated by the force of the portal threatened to overtake us all, but we succeeded. I felt the pressure subside, and saw Wally come tumbling out of the portal, right into Shayera's arms.

I could hardly keep the smile of relief from my face, especially when Wally spoke.

"I can never go that fast again…if I do…I don't think I'm coming back."

We would never let him go that fast again…and we would never let him leave us again. I caught Bruce's eye, and I knew that he felt the same way.

**Okay. So I think I like this chapter better. Sometimes the different P.O.V's are hard to write, because it's hard not to get the characters messed up. Lol.**

**But I hope I did alright.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Luna**


	3. J'onn POV

Authors Note: Hey Everyone. Sorry about the long delay. I don't have an excuse for you. I think I have used them all. Anyways, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Comics, nor the Justice League. **

**Warning: This fic contains spoilers for the episode "Divided we Fall"**

**Chapter Three:**

**J'onn Jones POV**

Smoke stung my senses as I opened my eyes to see what damage had been inflicted to me and my friends. Little to none, at least for the six of us there. The seventh…Flash….was in a battle with Braniac, and winning. Or that's what it looked like from where I was sitting.

I stood as everyone else did, and moved toward where Wonder Woman and Superman were standing, but an explosion stopped me mid-step. I shielded my face from more of the acrid smoke that flew past us, and waited until the air was clear. Only then did I get a good look at the Flash. I felt my brow furrow is something akin to confusion. It seemed that gravity was null around the Flash. Rocks were moving upward, and he looked like he was having a hard time standing up. He looked at us, something in his eyes that I could not read.

"I feel kind of…funny" The words left his mouth; strangely slow, and he disappeared. Even as Superman ran toward him, he disappeared. My mind couldn't understand it; it couldn't believe the absence of my friend and colleague. I opened the barriers of my mind, searching the area, searching everywhere, for even the smallest glimpse of Wally's mind. Distantly, I could hear Superman talking to Luthor, and Diana beginning to run, but I wanted to find Wally. I had to find Wally.

I felt something brush against my mind, and instinctively I followed it, and latched myself to it. It was Wally. But he was losing whatever will he had to stay on Earth quickly.

"Superman, everyone!" I said loudly, to pull everyone from their grief and blame. "Flash is still alive!" How sweet the words were on my tongue. "I'm in telepathic contact with him. His spirit is weak…and growing weaker. But he is still alive." I had started moving with my hand, trying to find where his spirit was. But it was Shayera who found it.

"Flash!" She called into the bright light of whatever portal had opened.

"Shayera? It's so beautiful here. There's a force, a speed force. And it's calling me home."

The look on everyone's face mirrored the look I imagined on my own.

"I have to go now." His voice grew thinner, and I knew that he was ready to slip into whatever realm was called the Speed Force.

"No Wally!" Shayera cried; grief and desperation in her voice, as well as her mental cry. "Take my hand!" For a brief moment I wondered if he would, and he did. John sprang forward to keep her from falling into the portal with Wally.

"I'm here too buddy!" HE cried, Superman ran forward, me behind him.

"We're all here!" He took John's hand, and I Superman's hand. Diana took my hand, and Batman took hers. Ignoring the wind that pulled our capes above our heads, we pulled the Flash out of the portal, and into Shayera's waiting arms. Before going into the realm of unconsciousness, Wally looked at all of us.

"I can never go that fast again, if I do, I don't think I am coming back." He said thickly. And Shayera hugged him.

I released the breath that I did not realize I was holding, and nodded my head. I was pleased that the Flash was alive, pleased that the bonds that held the Justice League together could still be there. Even if the unlimited did not work, the seven of us would be tied together. I stepped back and joined Superman and Diana, and allowed myself to just feel triumphant. For now, this battle was done.

**Well, that was J'onn's point of view. It's not the best, it's really hard to try and write an alien POV. Nothing again J'onn of course, but he's detached, and sometimes it's hard to write that. I had to keep reminding myself whose POV I was writing.**

**Let me know how I did. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and grill hamburgers. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Luna**


	4. Hawkgirl POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League, nor anythig associated. I do not write these stories fo profit.**

**Hey Everyone, sorry bout the long update. Just...too lazy I guess.**

**So, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, because, well...bluntly put? Hawkgirl was my least favorite character, even before Starcrossed, so I don't know how to portray her accuratly. This was my best go. If you don't like it, can't say I blame you, but don't flame me. I don't mind constructive criticism...its a brilliant thing, but please please please...no flames.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Hawkgirl's POV**

You know….wings are great things. They help me fly, they can flip up a windstorm strong enough to knock someone off their feet, but there is one thing that I will always be grateful for: they can shield me from almost anything.

When I say almost…I really do mean almost. But not this time. That was my first thought when I moved my wings away from my face and looked out of a face that seemed bruised.

'_Well that's friggin great'_

Smoke was everywhere, and so was debris. It didn't seem like a city stood here, now it was all ruin.

But something else was catching my attention, and that something else had everyone elses undivided attention. Superman was too my right, and John right behind me. Batman was closest to the distraction.

The distraction was a giant ball of white light, with screams coming from it. Braniac and Luthor screaming. I turned around to look for Wally…he would be getting a kick outta this. Someone was beating Luthor, and pretty damn well, I'd say.

Where was he?! Did he seriously zip himself away from this, to get popcorn? That sounded so much like him. But I heard John gasp from behind me, and I turned my eyes back to the distraction.

It was Wally, and he stood stock still, looking more scared than I had ever…EVER…seen him. Rocks were going…Up?...around him, and he looked at us with such fear on his face.

"I feel kind of….funny…" He sounded funny too, like an old television thing that was going static. And then he just disappeared. Just like that. Superman looked devastated as he stopped running. He had been running to save Wally. Save Wally. Something that we couldn't do if we didn't know where he was.

WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!

Rage clouded my head and John grabbed my shoulder…or I think he did…I may be wrong.

Everyone was in a state of shock…even Batman…never emotional Batman…looked horrified.

I turned to look at John when J'onn interrupted.

"Superman! Everyone…Flash is still alive!" Oh what wonderful words to here, I would gladly…gladly…fly back to Thanagar and face my own execution if those words could only mean he was coming back.

"I'm in telepathic contact with him…his spirit is weak, and growing weaker….but he is still alive!"

Feeling a happiness akin to a drunken buzz (I've had a few) I wandered around with my hands stretched out, looking for a way to just grab my wayward friend…and I felt a tug and a bright light, and a portal was in front of me.

"Flash!" I cried.

I think I would have given up my wings to hear him respond at that moment. I didn't have to, but still.

"Shayera?" He said…my heart beat faster. "Its so beautiful here…there's a speedforce, and it's calling me home…" And just like that, my heart dropped into my gut and I wanted to fold myself into my wings and cry. "I have to go now."

"No Wally! Take my hand!" Like hell I was going to let him just go. But I wondered if he would…would he sacrifice the peace he wanted for a wartorn world. Please please please…let him take my hand.

He did. He took my hand. And then almost took me with him…

I pulled, John grabbed me from behind, keeping me out in the world. I don't know who grabbed who's hand, or who cried out after me, but it didn't matter.

Wally came out of the white light, and landed in my arms and my lap. His next words now haunt me, and I know that I will never…ever…forget them.

"I can never go that fast again, if I do, I don't think I am coming back."

I just held him closer. I wouldn't let him go that fast again.

Because hey…wings are just as good.

**R&R but no flames please.**

**-Luna**


	5. Green Lantern POV

**Hey look! I'm still alive! Uh….maybe. I might not be after this chapter. But I swear…I will try to be better? I think words are useless. I'm horrible at updating. If you got the story alert for this, you probably were like "Uh…what story?" Yeah. Wouldn't surprise me.**

**Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Now: Chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Green Lantern's POV**

Rocks flew everywhere. Then there was dark. Then I woke up. Shayera was right in front of me, stirring slightly. Quick inventory of the others as I stood up, none seemed worse for the wear. The marine in me was glad, the friend in me was gladder.

But where was Wally?

I heard Shayera inhale sharply and turned towards her, before inhaling sharply myself. Big, white ball of pulsating light—not unlike a star—and screams coming from it. Then an explosion. I threw one of my arms up to shield my face, ring forgotten. As I lowered it, I got my answer to my question—Wally.

Wally was the source of the explosion, and now a butt-nekid Luthor was prone on the ground beside him. What the hell? And the rocks…the rocks were moving funny, and Wally spoke. His voice was strange, echoing, and his words stranger.

"I feel kind of….funny." Superman took off, I took a step forward—a step to late. Wally disappeared. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. My feet felt like rocks. He was gone.

A chuckle caught my attention, and apparently everyone else's too, because Superman was already there. Luthor, gloating. "What do you know…I guess I did kill him."

Superman's eyes glowed red, my heart thudded, Diana moved forward, and Batman stopped her. Shayera gasped. "I'm not the man that killed President Luthor…." I stopped listening about then, my eyes wandering, hoping that Speedy had pulled a trick and just had ran off.

"Superman, Everyone! Flash is still alive!" J'onn's voice. My attention focused on him faster than it ever had on my commanders. "I'm in telepathic contact with him….he's weak, and getting weaker…"

I vaguely noticed Shayera moving away, then I really noticed when she opened a portal.

She called his name. I waited. He answered. The marine in me jumped in joy, the panicked. Wally sounded weak and like he was ready to leave forever.

"No Wally! Take my hand!" Shayera's voice was desperate, hoarse and shrill. He must have done as she pleaded, because she started moving into the light, and I grabbed her hand in response.

"I'm here too Buddy!" I yelled, my voice strange to my own ears. Superman shouted something and grabbed my hand.

I didn't stop pulling with everything I had until I saw Wally fall out of whatever place he was in, and land in Shayera's lap. She cradled him, I bent down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can never go that fast again…if I do, I don't think I'm coming back…" He muttered. I squeezed his shoulder and didn't say anything.

**A/N: Another chapter finished. Now that leaves the Bat's. My apologies if this one was out of character…I've never liked the Green Lantern, so it is hard to write a character you're not fond of. As always, reviews are happy and encouraging.**

**No flames please.**

**Luna**


End file.
